Been Perspective
by Kain Sinner
Summary: Killua and Gon with hint of kurapika and leorio. Rated M and contains yaoi/lemon. Set during second phase and i suck at summaries so yeah. ENJOY! it is better than it sounds.


_**Pairing: killuaxGon (hint of kuraLeo near end) **_

_**Rating: M coz there are not enough out there.**_

_**Okay, his is set during the second phase and I know I skipped parts and I'm going at a fast pace but oh well. Don't like don't read. Warning given. Enjoy**_

**Been Perspective**

Killua ran next to Gon, half the attendants had fallen back and gotten lost in the fog. This fog was really thick and it just kept coming, getting thicker the more you ran into it. Following the examiner was actually quite difficult right now. Killua looked over at Gon who had a grin on his face still as he kept his eyes ahead. Gon looked at Killua and said "the examiner is still ahead Killua". Killua nodded, amazed at how well Gon could see. The boy was optimistic about everything, he was also kind and caring. Killua smiled, he was also adorable, especially when he was mad or confused.

Killua also loved it when Gon crash tackled him, meaning he could get a hug from the younger boy. Secretly Killua liked Gon, more than just a friend. Since they met, Gon was the only one who could stop Killua killing. Gon was his other half and helped Killua keep a controlled mind. Leorio was the one who should be thankful about that or he would have died a long time ago. Gon looked at the silent silver haired boy next to him and smiled, the ever silent kid assassin was casting glances at him, trying to be sneaky. Gon just kept his eyes straight and a smile on his face, enjoying the glances he was getting from his favourite person. They may have just met but there was an attraction between hem that had fired up as soon as they met and the time they spent together just made it even more electrifying.

Then the fog stated to thicken even more than normal and Gon stopped saying "I can't see anymore". Killua wandered back to Gon as they stood waiting. Suddenly a bell sounded and a voice sounded over the speaker. "There has been a minor damage to the second phase. Please remain still until the bell sounds again and the problem is fixed. Thank you". Killua sighed, what a pain. Gon smiled and sat on the ground, leaning against the tree. Killua flopped next to him and they both looked at each other before laughing. "this is interesting. Never expected this to happen in the well known hunter exam" laughed Gon and Killua nodded in agreement, enjoying the sound of his laugh.

Killua looked over as Gon fell backwards onto the grass, his eyes closed and a small smile on his face. Then again, when wasn't Gon without a smile? He always had one no matter the odds. Killua watched his breathing and then blushed as heat rushed to an unwanted area. He frowned, not a good time, especially with Gon's eyesight. Killua then grinned. It was now or never. He crawled over and said "hey Gon?". Gon kept his eyes shut as he replied "mmm...". Killua now crouched over the relaxing boy and took a breath saying "this is for you' before leaning down and lightly touching their lips together. Gon's eyes flew open as soon as he came within a few centimetres of his face but Gon didn't move, he allowed Killua to kiss him softly. Killua stayed put before pulling back slightly and looking down at Gon, his own cyan eyes meeting Gon's brown ones. He was a bit surprised at what he saw there: desire.

Gon smiled and grabbed a handful of Killua's shirt before pulling the stunned killer back down to ravish his mouth. Killua's eyes widened before he moaned into the kiss, pushing his tongue into Gon's mouth and exploring the moist cavern. Gon groaned in response and pulled the boy's together as much as they could before both broke apart gasping for breath, both flushed. Gon smiled at Killua w oust grinned back and then Gon's eyes widened when he found his shirt no longer on his body and his boots gone. Killua smirked and said "I'm quick with my hands" and Gon just nodded as Killua removed his own clothing until both lay in just their boxers. Killua marvelled at Gon's body, the toned body, tanned skin and the muscles. He could see Gon's eyes travel along his own body, examining and taking him in and by the smirk, he liked what he saw.

Killua bent down and latched onto the skin at the base of gon's throat, sucking and biting until he left a mark before trailing kisses down his chest and then along the flat panes of the younger's stomach. Gon hissed and arched his back whispering "Killua...". Gon's breath hitched, Killua's mouth made a burning trail of kisses form his neck and heading lower towards his naval. The heat was rushing through his body, including his southern regions. Killua smirked as he rubbed his hand against the fabric of Gon's boxers over the lump that was formed there, causing Gon to muffle a scream of pleasure. Killua stripped Gon of his boxers and watched as Gon stiffened slightly. Gon stiffened as soon as his boxers came off and he laid completely bare to Killua's roaming eyes before he gasped. Killua's head bobbed up and down along his shaft. Killua smirked and the moaned low in his throat, sending vibrations along Gon's cock, tipping him over the edge.

Gon cried as he spilled his seed into Killua's mouth and then the assassin smirked, his tongue flicking over his lips. Gon panted as Killua moved up him in a prowl and then his eyes widened when he felt an intrusion to his entrance. Killua said "don't worry, it will hurt at first but not for long". Gon nodded, he wanted Killua to take him so badly and would endure the pain to have it. Killua continued to move his finger in and out of Gon before he added two more fingers. Gon groaned at the feeling, the pain gone from the beginning and only pleasure remained, he couldn't wait until the real thing but Killua was a whole lot bigger tahn three fingers. "You sure Gon? I don't want to hurt you" asked Killua as he lined himself up with Gon and when Gon nodded he thrust in, sheathing himself totally in Gon's heat.

Gon hisses and tears formed in his eyes form the pain. His breathing hitched as Killua allowed him to adjust before slowly pulling out and thrusting back in, aiming for one spot that would help the boy. Then he found what he was after, Gon's prostate. He hit it and Gon threw his head back in a silent scream of pleasure, all pain leaving his body completely until he could feel himself close to climaxing again. Killua grinned as he thrust into Gon, whimpers escaping the smaller's boys mouth. Killua groaned as Gon climaxed again, his inner walls tightening around Killua, causing him to cum inside Gon as Gon sprayed himself all over their stomachs.

Both boys panted as Killua pulled out of Gon and collapsed next to him. Gon looked over at the white haired boy and said "ashiteru Killua but I want to be top next time". Killua laughed as they caught their breath before shaking his head. Both boys looked up as the bell sounded, signalling all was well and everyone may proceed. The fog was thinning and Gon said "hey the examiner is there!". They dressed quickly and raced after the now moving examiner and soon arrived at the location of the third phase. Some hadn't listened and tried to find their way, getting lost or eaten or worse. The two looked around and Gon spotted Kurapika and Leorio. They waved as they ran over and Kurapika said "thought you two weren't going to make it. Nice going Gon, Killua".

The two laughed and then Gon said quietly "guys, listen. I want to be on top next time but Killua won't let me. Tell him I can Kurapika". Kurapika simply looked at the boys and asked "what?". Killua ran over and placed Gon in a headlock saying "what are you doing you idiot?". Gon smiled at them and said "so who was top in your time?". Kurapika and Leorio blushed brightly; Gon was very perceptive at times. At least no one else was listening to the conversation, thankfully.

_**Well that's that. I was watching it and just saw the perfect moment so had to write it down. Yay! At least that's out of my system. Hope you liked it, farewell and cya later.**_


End file.
